World Beyblade Organization
The World Beyblade Organization (commonly abbreviated as WBO) is a Beyblade internet forum that is heavily regarded as the world's most active Beyblade website and the most popular; as it states, it is the "unofficial sanctioning body" for Beyblade. It contains forums for Bladers to read and post, as well as managing and creating worldwide events for Bladers to compete in around the world. It has two YouTube accounts, one being BeyChannel and the other being Beywiki with the latter being abandoned. It also has a Twitter and Facebook account. Click here to visit it. Ever since its launch on October 7th, 2007 by Bey Brad as its former-name, "Beywiki", the World Beyblade Organization has grown enormously with over 96,000 users registered thus far as of October 2015. It has often been called "the world leader in Beyblade news" as well as keeping the Beyblade hobby alive, ever since its hiatus. It has been recognized by Beyblade officials and maintains a very high web traffic as thousands of users log-in to it, every day. With its ultimate goal -tournaments-, Beyblade information, and incoming news, it is highly recommended a Beyblade fan register an account and become part of this influential community. History The World Beyblade Oragnization (WBO) was founded on October 7th, 2007 by its original name, "Beywiki". It was created in less than 48 hours by its founder, Bey Brad. However, at the time, the fansite did not have many users and was not as active as it is today. Despite this, after a few days, Beywiki grew in not just its user count, but its content, and overall its popularity. Throughout 2008, it would constantly be receiving new users to join each day along with new topics in the forums. Beywiki was liked so much, because of how it managed to keep the hobby alive and running even when it received a hiatus following G-Revolution. It was able to host tournaments around the world and let Bladers meet other such Bladers that loved Beyblade. Another major contribution to Beywiki's increasing popularity was because of Beyblade being announced to have a revival by the name of Metal Fight Beyblade to launch on August 9th, 2008. This saw for a huge growth in members as well as higher Alexa ranks and Google ranks. With this, on December 4th, 2008, it was ultimately decided that Beywiki was not Beywiki anymore. The community and its aspirations had grown to such a size that it deserved a new name for a relaunch: the "World Beyblade Organization". With this, the Beywiki became a worldwide non-profit organization for Beyblade and Beyblade alone. This saw rejoice and celebration in fans as the World Beyblade Organization united Bladers together in keeping Beyblade alive and running. Bey Brad, however, would retire from the WBO sometime in late 2009 due to a conflict of interests. During his absence, the staff (called Committee) was led mainly by Kai-V but decisions and actions became a group matter. After six years, as of 2015, Bey Brad has officially reintegrated the WBO Committee. Below is the ultimate goal of the World Beyblade Organization. Forums The WBO contains many forums for members to post in on a random topic. They are as follows: World Beyblade Organization *WBO Community Rules - Rules for the community and users should read it before posting. *News - News from the WBO and upcoming Beyblade news are posted. *Questions and Comments - Questions and/or comments a user may have about the WBO. *Introduce Yourself! - Users who are new to the WBO should post to introduce themselves to the community. Beyblade Discussion *Beyblade General - General discussion on the hobby, Beyblade. *Beyblade Customizations - Users who need feedback on a custom Bey or would like to share it with the world post there. *Advanced Forum - Discussions on advanced matters of Beyblade in which veteran Bladers may only post. *Bey Marketplace - Users who talk about Beyblade shopping, selling, and trading. *The Beywiki Project - Users who discuss the Beywiki post on matters such as priorities, progress, error reports etc. *Beyblade Anime and Manga - Forum where users discuss the anime and manga. *BEYBLADE: Evolution for Nintendo 3DS - Affiliation-mandated forum in partnership with Rising Star Games, the developers of the BEYBLADE: Evolution video game outside of Asia. WBO Organized Play *Official Events - Information on official WBO events are found there. *WBO General - Users who would like to organize a play event to battle with other fellow Beybladers post there. *Organizers' Circle - Proven tournament hosts share tips and event reports. International Beyblade *Forum di Beyblade (Italiano) - A Beyblade General forum for Italian-speaking users. *Forum de Beyblade (Français) - A Beyblade General forum for French-speaking users. *Forum Beyblade (Bahasa Indonesia) - A Beyblade General forum for Indonesian-speaking users. Off-Topic Forums *General Discussion - A forum where users discuss non-related Beyblade things. *Media - Music, television, movies, books, anime and manga discussions for users to talk about. *Video Games - Forums where users discuss video games. *Your Creations - Users show the community their drawing, graphics, etc. Other *Closed Threads - Closed threads moved by the staff for archival. Yearly Events The WBO hosts special Beyblade events once a year. They are usually held at the anime convention, Anime North in Canada. They include: BeyDays A special celebration of Beyblade and its community that always takes place on the before-last weekend of May, every year. Active and inactive regions around the world are invited to take part in the festivities and host as many tournaments around the globe as possible within just those two days. A BeyLotto offers the chance to all participants and fans with special online participation to win sets of prizes as well, even if they were unable to attend one of the tournaments or if they did not reach the top 3 in them. HMS & Plastics Remembrance Day A series of Beyblade tournaments centered on commemorating the Plastic Generation and the Hard/Heavy Metal System Beyblades. The HMS & Plastics Remembrance Day is always scheduled in July and also offers online activities for Beyblade fans who cannot participate in the organized events. Brad Day/WBO Anniversary The WBO celebrates its anniversary each year on October 7th in honor of its founder, Bey Brad. Special events occur and prizes are given away. After a few years, the special day was renamed WBO Anniversary. These festivities, specifically BeyDays, have lead to some of the World Beyblade Organization's biggest events, such as: Beyblade's Not Dead! A Beyblade tournament that was hosted at Anime North 2008 on Saturday, May 24th, 2008 from 4pm-7pm at the Renaissance Hotel in the Haliburton room. It succeed the Beyblade Grand Battle Tournament and Tag Beybattle Revolution in 2004 and 2005 respectively, hosted by Off the Chain. Prizes were given out to the winners with total values exceeding $500. Beyblade 101 Beyblade Workshop A Beyblade workshop held on the same day as "Beyblade's Not Dead!" at the Toronto Congress Centre at 12:00pm on May 24th, 2008. It was made to teach or refresh people's minds about Beyblade. Strategies, systems of Beyblade, and the state of the game were covered. To go along with it all, battle demonstrations were given where battle strategies were taught. It is still used in any Beyblade tournament. Beyblade War Room A Beyblade tournament that was hosted at Anime North 2009 on Saturday, May 23rd, 2009 from 9pm-12 at the Renaissance Hotel in the Golden Delicious room. It followed the "Beyblade's Not Dead" event. Beyblade Vancouver Summit A Beyblade tournament held that was also held at Anime North 2009. It follows the same format as the other tournaments. Beyblade Revival Cup A Beyblade tournament held at Anime North 2010. It featured tournaments, Beyblade 101 Beyblade Workshop, Prizes among other things. Beyblade Crusade An Beyblade tournament held at Anime North 2011. Videos Video:BEYBLADE'S_NOT_DEAD!_The_Conclusion Video:BEYBLADE'S_NOT_DEAD!_The_Final_Countdown Video:BEYBLADE'S_NOT_DEAD!_Friday_Sessions_(Recut) Video:BEYBLADE'S_NOT_DEAD!_The_Tournament Video:A Chat About Beyblade Video:Beyblade War Room @ Anime North 2009 Video:Beyblade Vancouver Summit @ Anime Evolution 2009 Video:HIGH PARK throwdown @ High Park in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Video:BEYBLADE REVIVAL CUP @ Anime North 2010 Video:Bey Fray @ Dufferin Grove Park in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Gallery Please note, these images are copyrighted and owned by the WBO, you may '''not' use them without the WBO's permission.'' Former_WBO.PNG|Former home page from 2009. WBOMainPage.png|Former home page with Storm Pegasus 105RF banner. WBOMainPage2.png|Former home page with Cosmic Pegasus F:D banner. wboheader.png|Former WBO header. fgkl;fd.PNG|Previous banner featuring Storm Pegasus. WBOheader2.jpg|Former banner from August 14, 2011 unto December 4, 2012, featuring Cosmic Pegasus F:D. WBOSamuraiPegasusBanner.png|Current banner as of December 4, 2012, featuring Samurai Pegasis W105R²F. hdshbisdjh.PNG|WBO insignia. hasdng.PNG|Former Beywiki insignia. Bndlogo.png|"Beyblade's Not Dead!" logo. bjdsfkn.PNG|"Beyblade War Room" logo. PLASTICSNOTDEAD-1.png|"Plastic's Not Dead!" logo HMSNOTDEAD-1.png|"HMS' Not Dead!" logo. HMSPlasticsDayLogoWIP1.png|"HMS & Plastics Remembrance Day" Logo. Relation with Beyblade Wiki Despite past issues between the two sites regarding content theft and negative reception, the World Beyblade Organization is now a key contributor to the Beyblade Wiki and its Committee Members constitute most of the wiki administrators, both sites understanding that doing so would be more beneficial for the whole community. As such, all of Beywiki's content was moved over to the Beyblade Wiki. Trivia *Apparently, before "World Beyblade Organization" was chosen as the name for Beywiki's relaunch, another possible name was "International Beyblade Association".http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php?title=WBO%3AAbout&diff=1325&oldid=1320 References Category:Fansites